


Welcome To The Mental Asylum

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Blood and Gore, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangles, M/M, Medication, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, other stuff to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world's most dangerous criminals - serial killers, rapists, and the like - have been diagnosed as mentally insane. And they've come here to be imprisoned.</p><p>There is no way out. No one will ever escape. This is home.</p><p>*transferred over from Wattpad*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Instructions

Instructions:

The main character here will be AJ Styles, for he is my muse. His crime will be explained in the first chapter as it would in a police report, but as the story goes on it will reveal flashbacks of the event in more detail.

As each character is revealed, they might not be as open to sharing what they did. Based on the importance of the character to the story, they will have a chapter dedicated to them, and the chapter will have their name in italics at the top. For any special requests, please leave it in the comments and I will (most likely) do the same for them.

If there is a certain pairing you'd like to see happen, please let me know in the comments as well.

No character in here is actually a wrestler, but they keep their names. That means all wrestlers used (which, everyone in here will be a wrestler, anyways) will NOT have their background with whatever company they were in, AND they will be using their STAGE name to avoid confusion, unless there are multiple people with the same name. For example, AJ Styles and AJ Lee. Styles will be AJ (sometimes Allen depending on the person), while Lee will be April. Or Chris Jericho would be Chris, while Christopher Daniels is still Christopher and won't ever be abbreviated.

Anyways, here are some rules/warnings before reading:  
1) This story will contain large amounts of gore, please don't read if you're not into that  
2) This story contains large amounts of slash, please don't read if you're not into that  
3) This story contains multiple scenes of hallucinations, psychotic breaks, being on drugs, etc. Some will be experienced first hand, some will be through the eyes of others. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read.  
4) If you have a request for a pairing, finding out what happened to a certain person, or the introduction of a new prisoner into the asylum/pre-existing prisoner who should be added to the story, please be AS SPECIFIC AS YOU CAN in the comments, and I will do my best to comply  
5) EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED! NOTHING IS AS SIMPLE AS IT SEEMS  
*more might be added as time goes on. I'll state it in the A/N before or after chapters if they do

PROLOGUE:

The Mental Asylum  
Waltham, Massachusetts

It seems that more and more people are starting to lose their minds. They fall into killing sprees. They start wholly following cults. They aren't themselves, and they have to be stopped..

There's only one way to keep these mentally unstable prisoners confined into one area with no way out - build a mental hospital. Vince McMahon has, and he's hired only the best staff members and guards to keep these scum off of our streets.

For those who's minds have rotted to the point of no return, who have committed a crime that they can never recover from, they will be locked in a prison, fed pills every day, and they will never have free will again. For most, this is where they will spend the rest of their lives. There is no way out. No one will ever escape.

Welcome to the Mental Asylum.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Incident Report #9265470  
3/19/2016  
Location: Atlanta, Georgia

Incident Type/Offense:  
MURDER

Reporting Officer:  
Zayn, Sami

 **Persons**  
Role: Witness  
Name: Wendy Styles  
Age: 38  
Sex: Female  
Race: White

 **Offenders**  
Status: Defendant  
Name: Allen Jones "AJ" Styles  
Age: 38  
Sex: Male  
Race: White

Narrative:

On Saturday, March 19th, 2016, Allen Styles was put under arrest after being found covered in blood, carrying a shot gun with multiple knivces in his pockets, and standing on his next victim's front lawn. My partner, Kevin Owens, and I heard backup being requested by Officer Daniel Bryan, who was tailing the perp, and responded instantly. Five squad cars, including ours, were parked in front of Frankie Kazarian's home when Styles walked up approached us. We all exited our cars and aimed our weapons at him, asking Styles at put down the gun and give himself up. Styles refused and pointed his gun at me and started walking forward, so I shot him in the shoulder. Styles laughed and raised the gun again before Officer Bryan tazered him in the leg. Officer Owens cuffed him and we took him to the department.

Update: Styles has since been found not guilty on ten charges of second degree murder due to reasons of insanity and will be sent to the Mental Asylum in Waltham, Massachusetts where he will spend the rest of his life. He's been identified as mentally unstable and extremely dangerous.  
~

AJ stares at the wall absentmindedly. His cell is empty because his roommate is somewhere else, so he's left with just his thoughts. That's a common reoccurrence, he realizes. Since this whole thing started, he's had far too much time to think. To think about what he did, their faces as the life draimned out of them.

About what she did. About what she did to him, to their family.

This is the worst he's ever felt, even if most of it is spent in a dull, numb haze, watching as everything flashes around him. He'd take it all back in a heartbeat. He isn't a nutcase, a lunatic. He's not a murderer. He's a good guy who owns a repair shop in Atlanta, Georgia with his wife and four kids. He's the senior member in his church. He's a huge follower of God He doesn't belong locked up here with a bunch of psychos.

This is his first night in this... Institution. He just settled in a few hours prior, and hasn't done much besides sit. The other prisoners are out, doing their own thing while the sun is still high. It should be dark soon, he supposes. That's what it feels like to him. Then people will start to come back and he'll see the faces that will surround him everyday for the rest of his life.

His roommate better not be a dick. This whole situation sucks enough as it is, and he refuses to spend most of the day with some asshole he wants to strangle.

He should probably stop thinking about murdering people. It doesn't work out for him very well.

AJ looks down at his hands and is shocked to see they aren't covered in blood. He went days, almost a whole week, painted in the crimson liquid - both old and new. That was probably so long ago, not that he knows what day it is anymore, but it feels like it happened yesterday. He runs a hand through his hair, half expecting it to be caked with dried blood.

The sound of the room door opening brings him out of his thoughts. One of the guards shove in a prisoner with spiky blonde hair who seems to have an attitude problem.

"You will learn to respect me, dickbag!" The blonde shouts even though the door is closed. "I am a _God_ , and you will pay for treating me as anything less!"

"There's only one God, and you sure as hell ain't him," AJ says, causing the blonde to turn around and notice his presence for the first time. He smirks.

"You're the serial killer, eh? I heard about your work, mighty impressive I might add," the blonde asks cockily, causing AJ to bristle, and extends his hand, "Dr. Chris Jericho."

"AJ," He apprehensivly shakes the hand in front of him. Jericho quickly plops down next to AJ and throws an arm around his shoulders. AJ stiffens.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine," Jericho says, "With your apparent anger issues and my obvious genius, we'll run this place in no time. Eventually we'll be able to finds a way out."

AJ gives Chris a wary look, ".. Right."

This place is the best lunatic institution on the face of this Earth, if not ever. There's no way possible that they're ever going to get out and the chance of them escaping is less than zero.

Still, he gives Jericho a small smile and plays along. Might as well try and get along with the doctor, even if his thoughts are completely ridiculous.


End file.
